What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Shark Tale
Shark Tale is a 2004 American computer-animated comedy film produced by DreamWorks Pictures and directed by Vicky Jenson, Bibo Bergeron and Rob Letterman. The first computer-animated film by DreamWorks Animation to be produced at the Glendale studio, the film stars Will Smith, Robert De Niro, Renée Zellweger, Angelina Jolie, Jack Black, and Martin Scorsese. Other voices were provided by Ziggy Marley, Doug E. Doug, Michael Imperioli, Vincent Pastore and Peter Falk. It tells the story of a fish named Oscar (Smith) who falsely claims to have killed the son of a shark mob boss (De Niro) to advance his own community standing. Shark Tale opened at #1 with $47.6 million, which was the second-highest opening for a DreamWorks animated film at the time, behind Puss in Boots ($108 million). It remained as the #1 film in the U.S. and Canada for its second and third weekends, and made $367 million worldwide against its $75 million budget. It was also nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. Plot In Reef City, an underachieving bluestreak cleaner wrasse named Oscar fantasizes about being rich and famous. Soon after arriving for work at the Whale Wash, he is called to the office of his boss, a pufferfish named Sykes, to discuss the fact that he owes a large sum of money and must pay it back by the next day. His angelfish best friend Angie offers him a pink pearl that was a gift from her grandmother to pawn and pay his debt. Oscar brings the money to the race track to meet Sykes, but hears that the race is rigged and bets it all on a horse named "Lucky Day". Sykes is furious that Oscar bet the money but agrees to see how the race turns out. Moments before Lucky Day crosses the finish line, he trips and loses. Meanwhile, a family of criminally-inclined great white sharks has a problem with one of their sons, Lenny, who is a vegetarian and refuses to act the part of a killer. His crime lord father, Don Edward Lino, orders Lenny's more savage older brother Frankie to tutor Lenny in the family business. Frankie sees Oscar being electrocuted by Sykes' two jellyfish enforcers Ernie and Bernie and charges at Oscar. However, Frankie is killed when an anchor falls on him. Lenny flees, overcome with grief and guilt. As there were no other witnesses and Oscar was seen near the body, everyone comes to believe that he killed Frankie, an opportunity that Oscar decides to exploit for fame. Oscar returns to the city with a new title of "Sharkslayer". Sykes becomes his manager and Oscar moves to the "top of the reef" to live in luxury. At the same time, Don Lino has everyone search for Lenny. When several sharks approach Oscar's neighborhood, his neighbors expect him to drive them away so he goes and runs into Lenny. Since he does not wish to return home, Lenny begs Oscar to let him stay at Oscar's house. Soon, Angie finds out about the lie and threatens to tell everyone. Oscar and Lenny stage an event in which Lenny pretends to terrorize the town and Oscar defeats him. Though this further cements Oscar's reputation, it greatly angers Don Lino. Oscar buys some Valentine's Day gifts for Angie, but before he can present them to her, he finds that Don Lino has kidnapped Angie to force a sit-down. Lenny attends disguised as a dolphin named Sebastian. Don Lino threatens to eat Angie if Oscar does not comply. Lenny grabs Angie into his mouth, but later regurgitates her. When Don Lino realizes that "Sebastian" is really Lenny, he chases Oscar through the reef. Oscar heads for the Whale Wash and ends up trapping both sharks. He is given an ovation by the other fish, but Oscar confesses that he is not a "Sharkslayer" and reveals the truth behind Frankie's death. He then tells Don Lino that everyone likes Lenny for who he is and urges him not to prejudge people before he knows them properly. Realizing that Oscar is right, Don Lino makes peace with him and Lenny, stating that he and his gang bear him no ill will. Oscar forsakes all the wealth he has acquired, makes peace with the sharks, becomes co-manager of the Whale Wash (now frequented by sharks, killer whales, and swordfish), and starts dating Angie. Cast * Will Smith as Oscar * Robert De Niro as Don Edward Lino * Renée Zellweger as Angie * Jack Black as Lenny Lino * Angelina Jolie as Lola * Martin Scorsese as Sykes * Ziggy Marley and Doug E. Doug as Ernie and Bernie * Michael Imperioli as Frankie Lino * Vincent Pastore as Luca * Peter Falk as Don Ira Feinberg * Katie Couric as Katie Current * David P. Smith as Crazy Joe Production TBD Release Box office TBD Critical reception TBD Home media TBD Soundtrack TBD Track listing TBD Charts TBD Possible sequel TBD Video game TBD Category:Alternate Reality Category:Theories Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Category:Dreamworks Pictures Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:2004 films Category:2004 Category:2000s films Category:Buddy films